


Hope is the Thing With Feathers.

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been seeing Gabriel's wings for the past 2 weeks now, but no one else has noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is the Thing With Feathers.

June 8th-

The first time Sam saw Gabriel's wings was when there were battling, what seemed like hundreds of vampires. Sam went on slashing and stabbing when he was suddenly blinded by a golden light.

He turned to see Gabriel pulling a flaming sword out of the Alpha. What stood out the most about that scene wasn't the flaming golden sword, it was the 14 foot caramel colored wings sticking out of Gabriel's back.

One by one the vampires started dying Chitauri style.

By the same Sam found Dean and Cas, Gabriel was standing beside them, wings tucked in. "Good job, kid." Gabriel said, patting his back.

A feather lightly grazed his cheek.

He pulled Dean aside "Can you see those?"

"See what?" Dean looked around "The bodies? Yeah, they're gonna be a bitch to clean up."

"No, Dean!" Sam sighed "THOSE!" He pointed at Gabriel's wings, but they were gone.

Dean squinted "Sammy, you feelin' okay? Did your melon get rattled?"

Sam shook his head and muttered "Yeah, probably." He was probably just seeing things. But he wouldn't stop seeing them for weeks to come.

June 22nd

Sam knocked on the bathroom door "Dean! C'mon, man. I'd like to have some hot water too!"

"Sam! Who the hell are you yelling at?" Dean came in, balancing hot coffee on top of a box of doughnuts.

"I thought you were in the shower…"

"I'm obviously not." Dean sat down "Shit. I forgot creamer. I'll be right back."

He got up and headed out.

The bathroom door swung open, the smaller archangel appearing through the fog. He was wrapped in an ivory bathrobe with two giant slits in the back for his wings.

Sam tried so hard not to gawk, but he failed miserably.

"Whatcha starin' at, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, running a hand through his damp hair.

Sam cleared his throat "Oh! Uh, nothing, nothing. Just starting some research." He opened up his laptop and stared at the black screen.

Gabriel sat down on the vomit colored couch and turned on the TV.

Sam peeked over his laptop and watched Gabriel become absorbed in an episode of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. His wings were squished up against the couch, making his feathers point in every direction.

Without thinking Sam stood up, silently walked behind Gabriel, and lightly smoothed down his feathers.

Gabriel quickly tensed and got into fight stance. Flaming sword and all.  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Sam held up his hands, showing that he was unarmed "I'm sorry!"

"How long?" Gabriel demanded

"How long what?"

"How long could you see them?" Gabriel came closer

"See what?"

"Don't play dumb, Winchester. My wings." The sword's flames were so close to Sam's face that he was starting to sweat.

"For-for about two weeks now!"

Gabriel swung away the sword "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sam relaxed "I thought I was just seeing things again."

Gabriel paused then shrugged off his bathrobe and sat down "Could you do that again?"

Sam tilted his head in confusion

"Fix my feathers?" Gabriel asked quietly.

So, Sam sat down and tentatively smoothed down Gabriel's feathers once again. Gabriel shook a little at the unfamiliar touch, but quickly calmed down.

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome." Sam smiled.


End file.
